


Punching Bag

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a revelation as he watches a sunset promised by Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



> Written for Trillingstar who prompted: "you're my best friend,"; forgiveness; mind control

It took a sunset for Henry to truly understand how blessed he was when Jack crashed into his life. During all the hurt he had caused, all the blame he had laid at Jack's feet over the loss of Kim, Jack had never stopped being his friend. He'd taken each rebuff like water sliding off a duck's back, and Henry had even had mean thoughts that maybe Jack was too stupid to recognize Henry's anger.

Incarceration had given him time to think; time to look back over the last few years and see the inner beauty of an already outwardly handsome man. He felt a little ashamed for the time spent blaming Jack because he knew Jack would never have stopped him had there been any other way. He'd refused to acknowledge Jack's sacrifice in all this, stripping away the memory of four happy years after telling Jack exactly how much he blamed him for everything.

The sunset was beautiful but the man standing beside his holographic image was radiant, and though Henry had started to forgive Jack for the part he played once he discovered Beverly was responsible for Kim's death, he realized he needed forgiveness too. The knowledge tasted sour, filling him with regret for the time wasted in anger and resentment when he could have been exploring their amazing friendship.

The day he was released by Thorne, he returned to Eureka and took Jack aside.

"Jack. You are my best friend, and I need your forgiveness."

Jack frowned. "Forgiveness? For what, exactly?"

"For not being the friend you deserved over the past year." He didn't expect Jack to understand, still wondering if he'd even noticed the slight frostiness between them.

Jack smiled, all the tension ebbing from him, making Henry wonder why he had not noticed it before. Perhaps because he'd been too consumed by his own emotions.

"You were hurting," Jack stated softly, "And you needed someone to be your... punching bag. Someone you could trust."

Henry felt humbled that Jack would be this for him, aware Jack had noticed all along and had ridden out the storm of Henry's anger with strength, dignity and... love.

"It's what friends do for each other," Jack added, placing a strong hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry reached back, hand cupping the nape of Jack's neck as he drew him forward slowly, giving Jack plenty of time to pull away if this wasn't what he wanted. Instead Jack smiled as their lips met, and he tasted sweet, like finally coming home.

END  
 


End file.
